The Past, The Present, And The Future
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: This is a sequel to Some Things. Seth is back and wants revenge. For payback, he send the YGO gang to ancient Egypt. Now they have to find a way back or their present will be ruined, but what is stopping Seth from destorying the future?
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
Seto was typing away on his computer. It was, yet, another late night for him. He wasn't behind or ahead of his work, just the average. An image flashed in his head. He stopped typing. There were those images again.  
  
The first image that came up was the image that Seto saw when he was dueling Ishizu. When he was ordering his Obilisk to attack her directly, then the images of him praising the Blue-Eyes had come up. Every time the image seem to come up, he would see more to what was in the picture, more of, understanding it.  
  
Seto had noticed long ago that when he was praising the Blue-Eyes, he was holding a woman. A woman that had seemed deceased as he had held her up to the Blue-Eyes tablet. Her hair was almost as white as her pale skin. And her dress as pure as the white of her hair.  
  
Then the image would automatically switch. This time it was Yugi. He was wearing Egyptian clothes that was on the tablet. He was walking and glaring at Seto. Seto feared nothing and just glared back.  
  
In a heartbeat it switched. But this image was one of the most puzzling. It was Mokuba. This image was more of a short movie. Mokuba seemed to be wearing Egyptian clothes as well, but more of a servant's clothing. Mokuba would stop, look up at him, and smile.  
  
Then the most hated of them all. It was Seth. He stood by the side of his step father. Gozobaro placed his arm around Seth and glared at Seto. Seth smirked and soon the images were gone. Seto dropped his head into his hand. He was sweating, he always did when this happened.  
  
Seto finally noticed that Mokuba had been calling for him. He wiped the last of his sweat and swished around in his chair as well as stood up. Seto was shocked. Mokuba was standing by Seth. Seth smirked just as he did in the images and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Seth then heaved Seto and threw him into the wall.  
  
"Seto?!" Seto bounced from the fright of the dream. Mokuba was sitting next to him, with his collar in his hand. Sweat dripped down his face.  
  
"Seto, are you ok?" Mokuba slowly let go of Seto's collar. Seto sat up and let his arms drop. A drop of sweat tricked down his forehead to his nose. Seto watched it drop off his nose. Images of Seth and blood pooped in his mind. Seto screamed.  
  
Seto started wailing around as Mokuba quickly went behind him and placed his arms tightly around Seto. "Seto, shush... it's ok... Seto..." Seto's head was leaned back so that it just hung there staring right up at the ceiling. Tears were falling down his face. ************************************************************************ Ok, I decided to create a sequel cause all of you just loved it^-^ Anyhow, I made a better prologue and it is a bit more horrifying. I hope you guys will review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"You sure you're ok?" Seto's faithful brother asked as Seto slipped on the last piece of his uniform. "Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry." Seto ruffled Mokuba's hair, "Now come on, we don't wanna be late." Mokuba shrugged and followed his brother outside.  
  
"Denise, Domino High"  
  
"Yes sir" Denise said obediently. Seto sat with his legs crossed and his stern face on. Mokuba couldn't help but give a few glances up at Seto. Seto finally glanced down and caught him glancing up.  
  
"Mokuba, I told you, I'm fine" Seto said sternly.  
  
"I can't help it if I care!" Mokuba quickly shut his mouth. Seto opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"Sir, we have arrived at Domino High School." Seto picked up his briefcase and stepped out. Mokuba shutted over to the side of the car that Seto was getting out of. "Seto, I'm sorry." Seto smiled. He loved it when Mokuba was so caring.  
  
"Good. Now I'm going to be at Kaiba Corp for a while and I'll have Denise pick you up after school, k?" You could see Mokuba was discouraged. "But Seto! You did that yesterday... and the day before that."  
  
Seto smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry, but that's what I have to do when I'm the CEO of a corporation. Now, this time, don't stay up and wait for me, k?" Mokuba looked down, "Ok." Denise walked out and closed the door.  
  
"Have a good day Mr. Kaiba." He bowed and stepped back into the car. Seto turned and walked into the school. 'Great, creative writing class' Seto said to himself in disgust. Then, of course, he spotted the Mutt and friends over talking in the corner of the room.  
  
"Hey guys! It's Kaiba!" Yugi said among his friends. He ran over to where Kaiba was sitting. "Hey Kaiba, what's up?" Seto shrugged, "Yugi, please. Will you quit trying?" Yugi frowned. This time Seto had got him good. He slowly walked over to the others.  
  
"I can't believe him, did he shoo you off again?" Tea said with disgust. Yugi took in a deep breath, "Yeah..." Joey walked over to his friend's side.  
  
"Yug, why ya keep trying to be that jerk's friend?" Yugi looked away, still at the ground. "I don't know..." Yugi then walked away and sat at his seat. His friends still looked at him.  
  
"Look at him guys, he's depressed. The poor guy..." Tea said in her sweet tone. Joey turned to Seto, "That Kaiba is askin' for it." Joey stomped over to Seto's desk. "Oh no, here we go again..." Tristan said to himself following behind. Joey slammed his hands on Seto's desk. Seto looked up.  
  
"Hey ya snivlin' jerk! Why don't you show a little bit a kindness towards Yugi?" Seto chuckled, "And I'm going to listen to you?" Joey turned red. "Why I otta'" Joey pulled up his sleeves, "Let's dance!" Seto closed his book and got up.  
  
"Fine puppy, we'll settle this your way." Yugi looked up from the desk and noticed Joey and Seto. "Oh no, Joey..." Yugi got up and hurried to the other side of the room. Joey cracked his knuckles. Seto simply launched a punch at Joey. Joey caught.  
  
"Oh com'on Kaiba, is that all you got?" Seto shoke his head, "Of course not..." Seto launched a kick at Joey in the stomach. Joey received and had fallen. Joey was the on the floor with his hands clutched onto his stomach. "Why don't you just fight one of your dog friends mutt?" Seto said giving him one last kick in the side before leaving to his seat.  
  
'Hum, I think I like creative writing class now' Seto said to himself as he went back to his book.  
  
The hours of school seem to fly by. The last bell had finally rung. Seto got up and walked out of the room and outside. There his ride awaited him.  
  
"Hey Seto!" Seto heard as he opened the door. Mokuba sat there already buckled in. "Mokuba, what are you doing here?" he asked with no surprise. "I want to see you one more time before you went to Kaiba Corp." Mokuba swished his legs back and forth as he spoke. That meant he was happy.  
  
"Ok Denise, let's head to Kaiba Mans..." Mokuba quickly interrupted. "But Seto! Can't I just come with you when Denise drops you off?" Seto shrugged. Mokuba started reminding him of Yugi. "Fine... Denise set a course to Kaiba Corp"  
  
"Right away sir" Denise said looking back. He looked like Seth at that moment. Seto jumped, Mokuba felt it. Mokuba turned to Seto. "Seto... you ok?" Seto took in a deep breath. "Yes Mokuba... I'm fine." They had finally arrived at Kaiba Corp.  
  
"Alright Mokuba, no waiting for me, I want you in bed by 8, and I'll ask Arika if your still up. Arika will be watching you again." Mokuba looked down. "Yes Seth..." Seto looked at Mokuba. "What did you just call me?"  
  
Mokuba looked up, "What?" he looked like the Egyptian Mokuba from his images. "What did you just call me?" Mokuba cocked his head to the side. "I called you Seto, Seto." Seto shook his head and turned around. "Remember! 8!" Seto said walking into the building. ************************************************************************  
Seto walked in completely exhausted. He yawned out loud and placed his hand over his mouth. He dropped the briefcase to the ground and walked into the living room. Seto smiled. Mokuba was curled up on the couch on Arika's lap. Kita was sleeping on Arika's shoulder.  
  
Seto walked over to Arika and shook her. She instantly woke up. "I see you 2 took the crime seriously." Arika looked over at Kita. She knocked her off her shoulder and Kita woke up. "Hey! What was that about?!" Kita looked up. "Oh... he he?" Seto crossed his arms.  
  
Kita looked over at Mokuba. "We got him asleep." Seto walked over and picked Mokuba up, "Not really in the current place I wanted him to be." Seto looked at both of them, " So, who's gonna explain?" Seto walked up the stairs with Kita and Arika walking slowly behind.  
  
"Well... we were gonna put him to sleep..." Arika started out. "And he didn't wanna go to sleep without seeing you first..." Kita followed after. Seto placed Mokuba in his bed. And left the room. He looked at them both.  
  
"Right..." Seto said, "Bed!" Seto pointed in 2 different directions. Arika and Kita crossed their arms as they both went down the hallway. "I hate it when he's the older one" Arika said walking into her room. "Tell me about it..." Kita said afterwards.  
  
Seto walked into his office and turned on his computer. He sat back and put is arms behind his head, "I love being the older one..." ************************************************************************ Ok... so that wasn't really much, but we're getting there. Plus, what do you expect the first chapter to be like? Poor dude, he's all seeing things in hid head. Well, I beg of you........ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It was about 1 in the morning. Seto decided it was about time he got some sleep. Seto shut down his computer and crawled into his bed. He's eyes fluttered a bit, then finally closed completely. He then felt someone's hand.  
  
"Get up" Seto opened his eyes and sat himself up. He started rubbing his eyes. "Mokuba... it's late... did you have a bad dream again?" Seto removed his hands and saw, the one and only, Seth. Now he was glaring. "What are you doing here?" Seth smirked.  
  
"Oh Seto, have you forgotten me already? How pathetic." Seto stood up face to face with Seth. "Seth, it's been 3 years. Don't tell me you weren't smart enough to get out of there in 3 years?" Seth stopped smirking, "So you want to play dirty talk do we? Well, I wouldn't be talking..."  
  
Seth opened the door. There stood Noah and Gozobaro Kaiba. Seto took a step back. His eyes widened, "What the..." Seth smiled and shook his head, "Those 3 years, I knew how to get out. I was just working on getting them out. Now that they are, we're gonna turn your world upside down."  
  
Mokuba was about 5 feet away from the door of Seto's room. He watched as Noah and Gozobaro were making their way in. Mokuba took a deep breath and jumped at Noah. "Leave my brother alone!" Noah turned, but was then hit to the grouod by Mokuba. Mokuba had him pinned.  
  
"You better leave him alone or..." Mokuba stopped mid-through his sentence. That was because now his neck was in the strong grasp of Gozobaro. Gozobaro chuckled, "You know, you always were the stupid one." Gozobaro forced him up and off of Noah.  
  
Gozobaro held him in Seto's direction, "Do exactly as I say or Mokuba gets it." Seto clutched his fist. "What do you want?" Seto asked with caution. Seth chuckled, "That will be easy. You have to get me the all of the millenium headress, wristband, heart, puzzle, and ring."  
  
"What do you want from those?!"  
  
"For my own reasons, and you'll listen to me if you don't want your brother hurt." Seto gritted his teeth. This meant he would have to steal from both his sister and his friend. He looked over at Mokuba. Mokuba was being held there and was thrashing to break free. "Se...to..." Mokuba gasped.  
  
Seto turned to Seth, "I'll do it." Seth smiled, "I'm glade you see it our way." Seto took a deep breath, "You just got to give me some time. I'll give it to you by the end of today. Alright?" Gozobaro tightened his grip on Mokuba's neck. Mokuba gasped for air. Seto moved forward. Seth put up his hand, "Not yet," he stared directly into Seto's eyes, "We shall wait. If you fail to complete the agreement, then it you might not be seeing your brother anytime soon." ************************************************************************  
Seto ran through the hall. He had searched almost all of Domino High. Then he stopped. He found Yugi sitting in study hall with the others. Seto calmly walked over to the rest of them. Yugi looked up with a smile.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, what's up?" Seto just kept staring at the puzzle around Yugi's neck. "Um, Kaiba?" Seto snapped up to look at him. "Yugi, you and your friends have to meet me at Kaiba Mansion at 4:30pm." (What do you know, that's when YGO is on) Yugi looked around.  
  
"Um, ok? But why?" Seto placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi stared at his hand, then his face. "Yugi... even though I'd hate to admit it, I need your help." Constant whispering was heard. Yugi nodded, "Ok Kaiba, we'll be there." ************************************************************************  
"Kaiba! We're here!" Yugi called out with Niomi, Joey, and Bakura right behind him. Seto appeared at the bottom of the staircase. "Good. Come on." Seto lead them down into his lab. Yugi gasped. "Could it be..." Seto turned and nodded. Yugi switched into Yami.  
  
"Kaiba! What's going on?" Arika ran over to Yami. "You have to hand over your millenium puzzle" Arika turned to Bakura and Niomi, "And your millenium items too." Bakura and Niomi glanced at each other blankly. "But... why?" Niomi asked.  
  
Gozobaro walked up in front of Seth and Noah. He held Mokuba out. Mokuba was trying to force his hand off his neck. Niomi turned to Arika, about to say something, when she noticed that Arika didn't have her millenium item ether. Finally, Niomi nodded and handed over her millenium heart.  
  
"Ok. I will too." Bakura slipped the millenium ring off his neck and handed it to Arika. Arika turned to Yami. Her hand outward. "But..." Mokuba yelped in pain as Gozobaro tightened his grip even further. Yami closed his eyes and switched with Yugi. "Fine." He handed her his puzzle.  
  
Arika turned to Seth, "Here" she handed him the items, "Now let Mokuba go." Arika had a dark low voice. It was very threatening. Seth smirked and took his hand out of his pocket. He had a golden glove on. It had an Egyptian eye on it. "What?" Yugi said to himself.  
  
Gozobaro threw Mokuba down to where everyone else is. "Now you shall all suffer what I had too." He gripped his hand with the glove on into a fist. The eye began to glow. "I don't like this guys..." Kita said before it went gold. ************************************************************************ Yepee! Another chapter! Thanks for all reveiwers. I hope guys tune in for the rest of the chapters^-^ I hope to make this long. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The wind whistled across the desert plain. Seto woke up to the annoying truth that he was stuck in some desert with everyone else.  
  
"Ow. I feel like I just got hit by a 18 wheeler" Joey said sitting himself up. Joey looked over. Everyone still seemed to be unconscious except for Seto. And who could live with that?  
  
"Yugi? Bakura? Serenity?" the sound of groaning was heard. Yugi got up. 'Hey Yami, where...' Yugi looked down his millenium puzzle was gone. "That was not fun..." Kita said as Seto helped her up.  
  
"Uw, I think I swallowed some sand or something..." Niomi said spitting out some sand. "So where from here big brother?" Mokuba asked as he stretched. "I think I'll leave this one to Arika." "What?" Mokuba turned around. There was a huge pyramid there. "Great, so he sent us to Egypt huh? That creep" Niomi said recovering from all the sand.  
  
"Actually" everyone turned to Arika, "I've been around Egypt to know what to see and what to believe. And I'm saying that that pyramid looks a bit more new then it is in our time." Everyone fell silent. "I hope this isn't a joke 'cause I'm not laughin'." Joey started walking towards the pyramid.  
  
"I think Joey is right" Yugi said running after him. "Wait for me big brother!" Serenity cried running after Joey as well. Bakura looked at them, then Seto, Arika, Mokuba, and Kita. "See ya..." Before Bakura could run away, Kita grabbed him by the ear.  
  
"Nope. Your staying behind with us." Kita started walking towards the others while dragging Bakura slowly behind. Seto and Arika shrugged. "Come on Mokuba. We might as well die following Kita then die from this sand storm." Kita stopped, "What was that my dear sweet friend, Seto?" "Nothing" Seto ran up to catch up with her. Mokuba running behind.  
  
They all then reached the pyramid. Everyone just stared at it for a while. "Yep, it's new alright." Joey stepped forward, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go in there and kick some Egyptian butt!" Joey walked in. "That's Joey for ya" Serenity said with, some what, annoyance. Yugi followed along with everyone else. ************************************************************************  
Arika touched the drawings on the wall, "They all seem so... new." Arika studied some of the drawings there, as everyone silently watched. "Ok, can we go now?!" Mokuba finally called out. "What's wrong wit you?" Joey asked. "Nothing" Mokuba said with a sweatdrop, "I just hate places like these..." Mokuba said to himself.  
  
"Ok, let's go" Arika said leading them deeper into the pyramid. The pyramid got darker with every inch they all took. There was torches everywhere so you would see where your going. After a while Arika stopped. So did everyone else.  
  
"What was that about?!" Joey said angrily. "That" Arika pointed to the 4 separate tunnels. "I don't know guys..." Serenity said eyeing the tunnels, "Something bad always happens when we split up and we end up not finding each other." "Oh come on Serenity!" Niomi said with encouragement, "What do you think the Mystery gang have to do to solve a mystery?" X_X "Ok... never mind..."  
  
Arika stepped in front of everyone. "Ok, I'm assigning groups!" Arika called out. "Alright. Mokuba, Seto your going in that tunnel." Mokuba and Seto nodded and entered the left tunnel.  
  
"Joey, Serenity, Your going that-a-way" Arika pointed to another tunnel. They nodded and entered it. Arika turned to everyone else. "Niomi, Bakura, Yugi you guys will go into that tunnel and we'll go into this." Niomi, Bakura, and Yugi just entered in silence as of Kita and Arika.  
  
[Mokuba and Seto]  
  
Seto and Mokuba walked in silence. Mokuba cringed slowly behind Seto as they walked. They just kept walking in darkness. Then a brick of the floor was pushed down. "Oh man... I know what happens next..." Seto looked around with Mokuba close.  
  
"Duck!" Seto forced Mokuba down as arrows flew out from the walls. Seto and Mokuba started crawling down the hall as the arrows flew above them.  
  
[Joey and Serenity]  
  
"Joey... I'm scared..." Serenity said, making sure to be close by her brother. Joey just stood tall and kept an eye out for everything. "Don't worry sis, I'll protect ya." Joey looked down with his shining brown eyes. Serenity smiled and nodded.  
  
As they walked, Serenity had a lock around her brother's arm and was watching behind them. Joey suddenly stopped. Serenity looked up. "What is it Joey?" Joey ran over to a lever that stuck out of the tunnel.  
  
"Joey... I don't think..." Joey quickly pushed down the lever. All was silent. "Ah, I knew nothin' would happen." Joey started to walk, but was pulled back by Serenity. Joey looked back at Serenity. "What's wrong?" Serenity pointed to a door that just opened from the tunnel wall.  
  
Joey eyed the open door. At first there was nothing. Then, there was the sound of footsteps. Serenity ran behind her brother. Out walked an old mummy. He turned to Serenity and Joey. "Joey..." Serenity whispered as the mummy eyed them both. "Yeah?" he replied quietly.  
  
"Shall we?" Joey nodded, "We shall... run!" Joey and Serenity took off down the tunnel.  
  
[Yugi, Bakura, and Niomi]  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I so do not like this place" Niomi said as they walked along. Bakura was studying the drawings on the wall as they walked. Yugi just looked straight ahead. "Guys, we just got to get back. Who know what danger Seth will inhabit on the entire world."  
  
Niomi stopped. "Great. First, I was freaked out, and now I'm worried." Yugi shrugged, "Sorry, but now that Yami is gone I have no one to discuss the fate of the world with." Bakura and Niomi eyed each other. "He's got a point" Bakura said to Niomi. Bakura started walking again, but then tripped.  
  
"Oh! You ok Bakura?" Niomi said running over to Bakura. "Yes, but I seemed to have tripped on this rock." "Shush" Yugi said quietly. Niomi and Bakura turned to him. "What is it?" Niomi asked. "It sounds like... a boulder..." Bakura and Yugi turned to each other. "RUN!!!!!!!" Niomi turned. There was a giant boulder going through the tunnel.  
  
"This is duelist kingdom all over again!" Bakura cried as they ran through the thin walls of the tunnel.  
  
[Kita and Arika]  
  
"Ok, so spit it out, where are we and what happened to us? You can tell me." Arika stopped and turned to Kita. "Yeah, I guess so." Arika turned to the drawings on the walls. She placed her hand on one of the pictures.  
  
"Kita, I grew up in Egypt and have studied it for a long time. I studied about the shadow games and the pharaoh and sorcerer. I've known about Yugi and Kaiba for a while now. And how they are ancient enemies." Kita walked over to Arika and placed her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Arika, tell me where we are, what happened to us?" Arika turned to Kita. "Ok. If you must know, I believe that Seth has sent us back in time in ancient Egypt. I don't know how or why, but he did. And with all the millenium items, he probably already rules the world right now."  
  
Kita's face darkened. "Oh no..." Arika gave a confused glance, "I know. It's bad. We have to get back before Seth controls all of the world." Kita shook her head. "It's not that, it's just..." "Yeah?" Arika urged Kita to keep going. "I wanted to take over the world..." X____________________X  
  
"Come on," Arika grabbed Kita and started dragging her through the tunnel. ************************************************************************ Kind of a funny chapter. I hope you like it so far. Just wait for the next chapter. I guarantee it will be better. Just give me some good reviews... Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
[Mokuba and Seto]  
  
"Mokuba... Mokuba I think their gone..." Mokuba opened his eyes from his curled up position. Mokuba's head cocked up from the floor. Seto was right, the arrows had stopped. Seto gave him a hand up. "What was that about?" Mokuba said looking around.  
  
"I don't know, but I think Arika told me something about the Egyptians in ancient times, use to booby trap their pyramids." Mokuba looked up, "But Seto, that had to at least be 1,000 years ago." Seto looked around, then started walking. "I know..."  
  
Mokuba pointed up ahead, "Hey Seto! Look!" Seto looked up from all his thoughts, "A light up ahead. Let's go!" Mokuba ran ahead and out the opening.  
  
[Joey and Serenity]  
  
"Sis... sis, I think whateva that thing is, is gone..." Serenity looked up from Joey's shirt. Joey was looking out from the crack in the wall into the darkness of the tunnel. "Why did that thing come after us, and... how?"  
  
Joey and Serenity got up and walked out from their hiding place. "I don't know sis, I just don't know." Serenity smiled when she saw a light up ahead. "Big Brother, look, a way out. Come on!" Serenity grabbed Joey and dragged him through the opening.  
  
[Niomi, Yugi, and Bakura]  
  
They were all on their hands and knees, panting. "You think we out- ran it?" Yugi said looking up from his panting position. Niomi looked up as well, "I seriously don't know, and don't want to find out."  
  
"I don't think so Yugi, that thing had to have been spinning at least 5 feet a minute. Yugi nodded. "I just wanna go home..." Niomi complained, "It always ends up like this..." Bakura climbed to his feet.  
  
"Look guys, an entrance of some sort!" Niomi and Yugi got up and look at the light up ahead. Niomi smiled in joy, "This could be a way out." Yugi look at it suspiciously, "I don't know guys, that looks kind of out of the ordinary." Niomi shrugged and ran ahead.  
  
"Your height is out of the ordinary" Niomi said running off. "Hey!" Yugi ran off as well, "No it's not!" Bakura shrugged and followed as well, "Wait for me!" Bakura yelled as they all ran through the opening.  
  
[Kita and Arika]  
  
"I think I understand now, but I think we better find the others before they hurt themselves" Kita said. Arika chuckled, "True." They walked along in complete silence. Kita looked up, "Hey Arika, an opening." Arika looked up.  
  
Kita turned to Arika, "You think we should enter?" Arika shrugged, "Why not?" They walked through the opening. There everyone was, but they appeared to be in a strange room. There was tons of people dressed as Egyptians and were staring at them.  
  
"This can't be good..." Niomi whispered to Mokuba. "The pharaoh has returned..." one man spoke in a low voice. Suddenly a woman with long white hair broke through the crowd and ran to Seto. The next second, Seto was in the woman's arms.  
  
"Oh Set, it has been a long time. I have missed you so!" Seto stood there blankly as a woman had him wrapped with her arms. Everyone stared at them. Seto finally had the courage to push her off.  
  
"Um... do I know you?" Seto finally said. All the Egyptians gasped. The woman weeped in sorrow, "Oh Set! Have you forgotten me already?!" Once again, she wrapped her arms around Seto. This time Mokuba stood up.  
  
"Who are you, and why are you calling Seto Set?" There was another gasp. The whole crowd turned to Mokuba. The woman loosened her grip and turned to Mokuba. "What is this? A servant is not suppose to speak unless permission is asked!"  
  
Mokuba gave her a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?" The crowd gasped again. "How dare you! I believe you know the punishment?" Mokuba took a step back, "Punishment?" "Punishment?" Seto asked looking down at the woman who had her eyes fixed on Mokuba. Suddenly it was happening again. The visions were coming to him.  
  
The crackling of wipes were heard. Two, what appeared to be guards, walked through the crowd and over to the area where the YGO gang were. Niomi quickly ran in front of Mokuba before the had taken him. "If you want to get Mokuba, your going to have to get through me!"  
  
The woman walked over to Niomi and slapped her to the side. "Silly girl..." she turned to Mokuba, "You're coming with me you disobedient servant." The woman reached out for Mokuba, Yugi stepped in. "Leave him alone!" She drew her hand back with fear. Another gasp was heard among the crowd.  
  
She fell to her knees, "I am sorry Pharaoh. I am never to do it again. I willing accept my punishment." Yugi kneeled down on one knee and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up. "I'm not going to punish you. What makes you think that?" Her face lightened up.  
  
She was about to speak when Seto spoke up. "Hirota?" The woman looked up with delight, "Yes Set?" Everyone turned to Seto. "Huh?" Yugi said looking to Seto. "Hirota... you are the one who..." "Has come back from the dead." The YGO gang gasped. ************************************************************************ Yo, yo, yo, this is da 4th chapter. How'd I do? Anyhow, Hirota? Come back from the dead? Set?! What the hell is going on here?! If I don't know, then you must not have a clue. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"It has been so long my dear. I have missed you so." Hirota went on chattering to Seto. Seto listened and some reason, actually understood this love that Hirota had for Seto. The YGO gang trailed behind them, puzzled by Seto's behavior. Mokuba then ran up to them both.  
  
"Ok, I don't know about you, but he is not whoever you think he is." The crowd that had been following them gasped and stopped as well as Hirota and Seto. "Foolish servant, you must not understand." She turned and started walking away with Seto's arm linked with her's.  
  
Mokuba grabbed her, the crowd gasped again. "Look, first of all, we aren't even Egyptian. Second of all, my brother is Seto Kaiba, and nothing else. Third of all, I figured out that that freak Seth somehow sent us to the past for some reason. And we're not from here."  
  
The crowd, as well as Hirota, stared at him. This time they didn't gasp. "I'm not trying to be bad, but we're from the future. We don't know why your calling us something we're not because we don't even relate to this." The YGO gang ran up beside Mokuba.  
  
"It's true" Yugi said, the crowd turned to him, "I'm not who you think I am. Yami is the one who is the real pharaoh." Hirota looked up to Seto. Her darkened eyes held despair. Seto slowly slipped his arm away, "It is true what my brother says. I'm Seto Kaiba. Ruler of Kaiba Corp. And nothing will ever change that."  
  
Hirota held her hand up to her chest, staring deeply into Seto's icy blue eyes. She did not see what most saw of Seto Kaiba. She saw a loving, caring person. A person she once loved. "No..." she said faintly, "No, this can't be. You are my lover Set. I know you are!" She ran to Seto. Seto shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not. I only have known you and seen you through these... visions I have been having. I was born in the year 1988. I really know nothing of ancient Egypt." Hirota looked down, shading her eyes from the rest of them. Mokuba turned to one of the people in the crowd.  
  
"There has to be a way out so that we can get back to our own time!" The crowd just stared at them helplessly. Seto put his hands on Mokuba's shoulders, "I know where." "What?" Mokuba looked up. Seto closed his eyes and started walking down a hallway, away from everyone. Hirota looked up as the YGO gang, following Seto.  
  
'My love cannot leave me once again. I shall have my love weather he loves me or not.' Hirota swiftly followed the YGO gang. Seto led them into a dark cave. The pictographs appeared on the wall again. Arika glanced at them and stopped. The YGO gang stopped and turned to her.  
  
"What is it?" Bakura asked walking over to a pictograph that Arika was staring at. Arika placed her finger on it, "This means death." She pointed to another one, "That is pointing to this direction." "Are you saying we might be walking into a trap?" Niomi asked. Arika nodded. "Oh no! Seto!" Mokuba ran ahead.  
  
"Mokuba! Wait!" Niomi said running after him. Yugi started running, but was stopped by Joey, "Yugi, your gonna get hurt if you go after em'" Yugi shook off his hand, "I have to. We can't just wait here and let them die. Besides, what could happen?" Yugi ran off into the darkness of the hall. "I know what could..." Joey said to himself.  
  
"Joey, we're going to help them, aren't we?" Serenoty looked up to her brother. "Sorry sis. As I have said before, I'm sick of helpin' Kaiba! Plus, he'll just get us killed and lost." Arika pushed Joey to the side and ran through the hall, "Well, see you guys in the real world." Bakura looked at Joey then Serenity. Then he ran off. Joey grabbed him before he disappeared.  
  
"And where do ya think your goin'?" Bakura took his hand and placed it down, "I'm going with them." He tried to run off again, Joey grabbed him again. "And why?" Bakura roughly took off his hand and forced it down, "Because it is the right thing to do, plus... Arika looks cute in the dark." He ran off, leaving Joey speechless.  
  
Joey crossed his arms and turned to Kita. "So, why are YOU here?" Joey asked. Kita shook her head as if she had snapped out of a daydream. "Oh, I didn't run off already? See ya!" Kita ran off into the hall. "Fine! Be that way! Just wait until you guys die and the Wheelers will be the ones laughin'!" Joey turned, "Isn't that right Serenity? Serenity?" Serenity had already left with Bakura.  
  
"Ah, great. Fine! I'm goin', I'm goin'" Joey ran off into the hall.  
  
Joey ran into an unlit room. He ran over to the others and looked around. It was a completely empty room. "Where are we?" Seto took one step and all the torches came on. Everyone jumped except Arika, Kita, and Seto. "Losers..." Kita mumbled walking deeper into the strange room. Kita looked around.  
  
"Would you quit lookin' around? It's not like we're gonna find some glowy portal that will magically get us out of here" Joey said sarcastically. "Hey! A glowy portal!" Kita called out running to a glowing portal. Everyone else ran up to it as well. Kita reached out to touch it, then pulled her hand back. "We need to use someone not important to find out if it is safe."  
  
Arika picked up Joey, "Here you go." Serenoty ran up, grabbing control of Joey, "Hey! He's important to me..." Serenity held Joey in her arms. "Ha! I've got a loving sister and you don't!" Joey said pointing to them. "When I want him to be important." Serenity threw Joey into the portal. All went silent. ************************************************************************ Sorry it took me SO long to update. And sorry it was kind of a short chapter. I hope you guys don'' hate me already. I can sense a lot of that at school. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I promise to update sooner if you do. Please... 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
No word was said. "You ok Joey?" Serenity asked inches away from the portal itself. A moan was heard, "Ow... what was that for?!" Joey asked from the portal. "Sorry Joey" Serenity said feeling guilty. Kita pushed Serenity to the side, "So what does it look like Joey?" Everyone listened. "Holy... shit..." was all they heard from Joey.  
  
Kita pushed everyone to the side. "I knew we needed a girl to tell us what's up." Kita ran herself through the portal. Once again, silence. "What does it look like?" Niomi asked. "You should... really come and look..." Kita said with an unsteady coice. They all shrugged and jumped through the portal.  
  
They were all silent from shock. They were currently in... Domino. But it didn't look the same, no, it was defiantly different. Everything was much older, and the city looked horrible. "I'm guessing we've been gone a little too long" Arika said looking around. Niomi looked up to them, "Maybe we should go see Tea, she'll know something."  
  
Everyone nodded and headed to Tea's house. Niomi knocked on the door. "Coming" echoed through the house. The door was then opened by a young woman. She had long, straight brown hair and no little school uniform. The woman took a step back, "Guys?"  
  
"Yeah, it's us Tea. What happened and what's going on. Why are you... well, older?" Yugi jumped to question. "Come on," Tea quickly rushed them into the house. She sat them in a couch. "I'll be right back." Tea disappeared into the house.  
  
"This looks so much different and old..." Niomi whispered to Kita. Tea then appeared again in the living room. "Ok, I don't want you guys to freak out that much, but... it's been 10 years since you were last in Domino." Joey jumped right to his feet, "What?!"  
  
"It's true. And ever since you guys left, it's been chaos here. Seth rules the world now. He is trying to pass himself off as Kaiba, but I knew it wasn't him. We've all been slaves for the past 10 years." Joey fell into his seat. "I can't believe it."  
  
Suddenly a boy walked in. He wasn't much of a boy, he had to have been in his teens. He turned to the 6 on the couch. "Hey Mokuba, Niomi, haven't seen you guys since that fight against Seth. Even though Seth is back and rules the world. So... why do you guys look like your 10." Niomi jumped to her feet,  
  
"Great! Just great! We've missed 10 years of our life and now David is already in high school!" Niomi crossed her arms and sat down angrily. Now Kita stood up and turned to everyone. "Look guys, in a world where Seth rules and we have no millenium items, we're going to have to depend on what we got."  
  
Everyone slowly nodded. "We might as well go after the guy" Arika announced. Everyone got up. "And I know just where to find him." Seto said leading them out the door. (Thought you were so tough)  
  
Seto and the others soon showed up at Kaiba Corp. With a press of a few buttons Seto had hacked the computer system and walked into the head quarters of Kaiba Corp. (You had it all and took control)  
  
Seto lead the others to the elevator. He pressed floor 99 and the elevator shot up the floors. (Now enough is enough)  
  
Seto walked out and opened the door to his office. He walked in and swished the big chair around. (So give it up, 'cause now I'm back)  
  
To his surprise, no one was in there. Mokuba ran over to Seto. "Where could he have gone. It's not like he knew we were coming." Mokuba looked up to Seto. "Or... did he?" Suddenly the place went black. Mokuba cling to Seto's arm. Laughing was heard from all sides.  
  
"This is so funny... it's amusing..." the voice said. No sign of anything at all. "Show yourself!" Seto called out into the blackness. The others ran to Mokuba and Seto's side. "This is getting freakier and freakier every minute, you agree Tea?" Niomi looked up. Her sister, as well as David were fading away.  
  
"Tea?! David?!" Yugi said finally noticing that Tea and David had completely disappeared. Niomi ran over to Yugi and cling to him. As well as Serenity to Joey. "This is getting out of hand" Yugi said to himself in a low voice. The laughing came up again.  
  
"So Seto? You thought you could defeat us once again? I think not!" that was the voice of Gozobaro. Still no sign of anyone but themselves. "I agree with father, you are pathetic!" now it was Noah. Seto was getting irritated.  
  
"Just show yourself losers!" Seto yelled out into the darkness. "Don't you pay attention Seto? Your done for!" finally that was the voice of Seth. He soon appeared in front of the YGO gang. Seto clutched his fists. He launched himself at Seth. Seth easily caught him.  
"Now, now Seto. Don't you know manners!" Seth flung Seto to the ground. Everyone gasped. "Man, and even I would admit that Seto is a good fighter. But he was thrown down like a bug." Seth walked over to Seto and picked up his hand. "You disgust me..." Seth said with a cold voice.  
  
"You leave him alone!" Mokuba launched himself to push him down. Seth disappeared. Mokuba stopped in shock. Seth appeared in another spot. "Mokuba, Mokuba, Mokuba..." he started walking towards Mokuba and forced him around, "In a world where I rule and I play with you like puppets. I wouldn't even try."  
  
Mokuba took a step back, but Seth hands were still tightly gripped on him. Seth raised one hand in the air. "To destroy your brother completely, you're the first memory I'll have to get rid of first..." He was about to punch Mokuba on the face, "Leave him be Seth!" Seto called out. He was upright on his feet and had a face that was ready to kill him.  
  
Seth smirked and knocked Mokuba unconscious. He walked over to Seto. "Let's talk somewhere else. Seth disappeared along with Seto. Niomi ran to Mokuba's side and Yugi ran to the spot where Seth and Seto were, as if trying to stop him.  
  
"As for you..." Seth voice came on once again, "Maybe a little discipline shall teach you a thing or two..." the snapping of fingers were heard. Everything went black. ************************************************************************ Ha ha! I mean when it comes to suspense. Anyhow, another chapter my good friends, another chapter. The "I'm back" kinda sucked, but the chapter was good. Well, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
[Mokuba and Niomi]  
  
"This is not good..." Mokuba said looking at the cuffs that held them to the wall. Niomi was off the floor trying to pull the cuffs right out of the wall. "This... thing... won't... bung..." her wrists were starting to turn red. She finally let herself drop to the floor.  
  
"This is useless. Just like our situation, we might as well just die in this dungeon..." Tears slowly fell down her eyes. Mokuba dropped himself to the ground as well. He nuzzled against her. His hair dried her tears.  
  
"Quit it Mokuba." Mokuba stopped and stared at her. "I'm sure we'll get out of here..."  
  
"No we won't! I've had it with this dumb life of ours! Why do we always have to pay a price that isn't even ours to pay! Why do we always have to risk our butts! Why can't our lives be normal!" Mokuba and Niomi fell silent.  
  
"I just wanted to..."  
  
"I don't need sympathy from you!" Niomi snapped back before Mokuba could finish. Mokuba turned away and left Niomi to cry. "I just want this to be over with..." Mokuba said to himself, "This has already hurt enough people." Mokuba felt his own eyes water.  
  
But he felt as if he knew the dungeon himself.  
  
[Joey and Serenity]  
  
"Great! Just great! Once that Seth freak controls all of the world and we come barging in, he snaps us to another place! I'm sick of this freak!" Joey yelled out. Serenity was drawn back by her brother's yelling. "I'm sorry Joey..." Serenity said in a low voice. Joey shrugged and turned to Serenity.  
  
"Nah, you don' need to be sorry sis. This ain't your fault, that's for sure." Joey stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked around. "So... where from here?" Joey asked, just having to ask someone something. Serenity looked around as well.  
  
"It looks like we're at some orphanage of some kind." Joey shrugged again. "I guess we might as well look around." Serenity nodded and entered the orphanage along side her brother.  
  
[Kita and Arika]  
  
"So... you have any idea where we are?" Kita asked looking up at the big mansion. Arika walked right over to the gate that kept them out of the mansion. "I think... I know this place..." Kita ran over to Arika.  
  
"Really? Where are we?" Arika did not respond, she was too lost in thought. Memories of the past that she wanted so much to forget were coming back to her. She looked up a little, looking up at a window of the mansion. She saw her younger self, waiting.  
  
"Yo? Arika? You there?" Arika still stared at the tiny window in which represented so much pain... so much suffering... so much of her brothers. "This is the Kaiba mansion, when Seto and Mokuba were little."  
  
[Yugi and Bakura]  
  
"There's got to be millions of doors here..." Bakura said opening, yet, another door. Yugi closed another one. "We have to find something."  
  
"But all these rooms are empty Yugi."  
  
"Then we'll just have to keep looking..." Yugi ran across a balcony he stopped in the middle of it. Bakura ran over to him. "What is it?" Bakura looked down. Bakura gasped, "Isn't that..."  
  
"Yes, the battle area Pegasus used to defeat Kaiba. But what does this mean?" he turned to Bakura. Bakura shrugged. "We have to keep looking." Bakura nodded, "Right." They ran off, through the strange castle that they once knew. ************************************************************************ Ok, don't jump on my back for a short chapter k? It was suspenseful, and who doesn't love suspense? I really hope you can review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
[Mokuba and Niomi]  
  
It seemed like hours, but the time could've gone to both their heads. They sat there in complete silence. Only the sound of breathing could be heard. Suddenly, footsteps were heard. Mokuba looked up. They were getting louder. Niomi looked as well.  
  
"Big brother! You'er here! You'er here!" Mokuba stared at the dungeon in front of them. There stood Seto and... himself? But they didn't look the same. They were dressed as they did when Pegasus's tournament was going on. The past seemed to be repeating itself.  
  
"Ah, Set Kaiba, I predicted that you would come for Mokuba eventually." Mokuba stood up, he wasn't going crazy, there Pegasus was standing, the same way he did before he took Mokuba's sole. Niomi stood up as well.  
  
"Hey Kaiba!" Niomi yelled over to Seto. "Oh really? And did you also foresee what I am going to do to you for harming my little brother?" Seto spoke in a harsh voice over to Pegasus. Niomi turned to Mokuba, "What the heck is going on?"  
  
Mokuba turned to Niomi, "I don't know. But I think the past is replaying itself... some how. But we have to get ourselves out of here and find out what is going on." Niomi nodded. All at once, they pulled their chains.  
  
[Joey and Serenity]  
  
"I don't get it Joey, how did we end up at this old orphanage?" she stared at the tiny building. "I don't know sis, but you can take one guess who that is." Joey pointed to a small boy with long raven-black hair. He was sitting by himself on a swing.  
  
"Hey ki..."  
  
"Hey Mokie" a small boy walked past Joey to the black-haired boy, "What's wrong?" the boy went over and stood next to the boy on the swing. "Hey Joey, that looks like Kaiba and Mokuba!" Serenity pointed out. "You shouldn't be out here all alone" Seto patted Mokuba on the head.  
  
"I know, but it just won't be the same anymore since Mom and Dad died." Seto smiled, "Come on, let's go take a walk." Seto took Mokuba's hand and walked him out of the playground." Serenity and Joey just stood there.  
  
"Ok, that can win the award of freakiest thing in the world..."  
  
"Joey, don't you see, this has got to be some memory of some kind." Joey looked around at the kids playing in the orphanage. "I guess your right, but why would Kaiba live in an orphanage?"  
  
"Maybe there is something that we never got..." Joey nodded and went into the orphanage along side with Serenity.  
  
[Kita and Arika]  
  
"O...K... so how do we get in?" Kita said looking at the 5 foot long gate in front of them. Arika turned around. A black limo was driving to the gate. "That's our ticket in." Arika grabbed Kita and they went to the middle of the gate. The gate opened letting the limo through.  
  
Arika and Kita quickly ran before it closed. They watch the limo stop in front of the house. A servant opened the door of the limo and Seto and Mokuba as childern walked out. Kita gasped. "I remember this. This is the day when I first met Seto." Arika nodded.  
Seto and Mokuba disappeared into the house. Suddenly, the scene changed. They were now in the house of Gozoburo Kaiba. Arika and Kita looked around. "If you pass this test, Seto, you will receive the name 'Kaiba' are you up to the challenge?" young Seto took up the pen, "I'll do it."  
  
"Good, now get to work!" Seto and Mokuba left the room. Kita looked over to Arika, "Shall we?" Arika nodded and they ran off after Mokuba and Seto.  
  
[Yugi and Bakura]  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Bakura called out to Yugi. Yugi turned and ran over to the door Bakura was standing next to. "Maybe this will tell us something." Yugi nodded and ventured up the stairs. They came out a door and were surprised at what they saw.  
  
"Yugi... there's not a card in your deck that could stop the most fierce dragon in duel monsters. So why don't you just give up?" It was Kaiba from duelist kingdom. He had his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon on the field and while Yugi had Mammoth Graveyard on the field.  
  
"Yugi, isn't this your duel in duelist kingdom?" Yugi nodded as he stared at the Blue-Eyes Ultimate. "You can still beat'em Yugi!" the Bakura from duelist kingdom yelled out. "T_T Did I really sound like that back then?" Bakura asked Yugi.  
  
Yugi nodded, "But you still sound like that Bakura."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
[Seto and Seth]  
  
Seto appeared to be in a hospital room at the moment with Seth. "Where are we?" Seto asked sternly. "Oh, don't you know?" Seth pointed to the woman in the hospital bed, then the boy crying on her bed. "Please Mommy! Don't leave me and Daddy!" the boy wailed with tears.  
  
"What is this place..." Seto said, his anger was raising. This was the worst of memories. "I'll tell you Seto, these are all the memories you ever had." The boy ran out of the room with tears as his father called for him to come back. "How? How are you doing this? Where are we?"  
  
Seth gave out a laugh, "You haven't noticed all ready Seto? You've been in bowls of your own mind all along."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's only the truth. This millenium item not only completes the collection," Seth held up the glove, which had the Egyptian eye on it, "It can send people into their very own mind." Seto just stood there with utter anger.  
  
"This is the end for you, and your friends..." ************************************************************************ Yay to chapter 8 of a story that is flying by! Waho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
-Niomi and Mokuba-  
  
"Hey... I think mine... is coming... out..." in an instant the chain had broke off from it's socket and Niomi flew to the ground. "Ow..." Niomi said, rubbing her head softly. Mokuba was still pulling his chain. There was a snap, Mokuba went flying to the floor. "Well, that hurt..." Mokuba said rubbing his head as well. Niomi looked around.  
  
"Ok, we got the chain off, now how will we get out of here?" Mokuba asked walking over to the bar door of the dungeon. "We won't have too." Niomi sprinted to the wall and to the bar window. "How will that help us?" Niomi took out a pair of scissors. "That will take forever..." Mokuba said to himself, sitting down. "Better forvever than never." Mokuba shrugged.  
  
-Joey and Serenity-  
  
"Ok, let's go over the facts..." Joey began as Serenity sat there staring at him. She nodded, "Freakozoid wants millenium, gets millenium items, sends us to ancient Egypt." Serenity nodded. "Then we get out, were in the future." She sat there, "Then we meet up with Freakozoid and we are sent to an orphanage, which is somehow Seto's past." Serenity thought a moment.  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it."  
  
"Maybe so, but there must be something that can get us back to the present."  
  
"I guess we better get moving then" Joey nodded and walk out of the orphanage.  
  
-Kita and Arika-  
  
They followed Seto and Mokuba, they seemed to not notice them at all. Suddenly Mokuba stopped in mid-trail. Seto stopped and turned to Mokuba. "What's up Mokuba?" Mokuba put his ear to the door. He turned to Seto and pointed to it, "Someone is in there." Seto walked over and placed his hand on the knob.  
  
"Be careful..." Mokuba whimpered behind Seto's back. Seto nodded and turned the knob. He slowly opened it. There in the corner sat a little girl, crying in the corner of the room. She looked up as Mokuba and Seto walked in.  
  
"Hey Arika, that looks like..."  
  
"Me..." she said solemnly. "What happened to you?" Kita asked. Arika pointed to her younger self. "You'll see." The young Arika looked up from the ground. "Wha-What are you doing here?" (Just to let you know, Arika was adopted by Gozoburo, therefore making her the step sister of Mokuba and Seto.) "We were just adopted by Gozoburo. What's wrong?" Mokuba asked innocently.  
  
"Oh no, you have to escape!" young Arika grabbed them both and ran them out of the room. Seto broke his arm away from Arika, as well as Mokuba. "What the heck are you doing?! We finally have a home and you want us to run away?!"  
  
"You don't understand! Gozoburo will ruin you! Don't you know that Gozoburo only wants you for your smarts?!" Mokuba was cringing behind Seto as Arika yelled. Seto stood there in protective position. "I know that. But..." Seto looked down at Mokuba. Little Mokuba cringed there with fear behind his brother.  
  
Arika looked to Mokuba, then Seto. "Oh..." Arika turned, "Just to let you know, we are step brother and sister now..." Arika started walking down the hall. Mokuba ran out from behind Seto to Arika. He grabbed her by the hand, "Wait! What's your name?" Arika slipped her hand out of Mokuba's grasp, "Arika..." she said plainly. She started walking down the hall again. Once again, Mokuba grabbed her hand.  
  
"Where are you going to go?"  
  
"Back to Egypt, where I belong." Mokuba slowly let go of Arika's hand. Arika turned again, and again, she was grabbed by Mokuba. Arika turned furiously, "Look, I'm going to Egypt and you can't stop me! What do you want?!"  
  
"Will we see you ever again?" Mokuba said in a faint voice. Mokuba was a little afraid, but still spoke. Arika gave him a smile, "Yeah, we'll se each other again..." Mokuba smiled. Arika patted Mokuba on the head. "See you two on the wild side." And with that she disappeared into the hall.  
  
Kita turned to Arika. "See you on the wild side?" Arika turned, "Shut up..."  
  
-Yugi and Bakura-  
  
"If you attack me, you may win the duel but I might lose my balance and fall. My fate is in your hands Motou. Choose what you want."  
  
"Kaiba! Don't test me!" Yugi turned away. Bakura noticed Yugi. "What wrong?"  
  
"I hate this part."  
  
"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Yugi from duelist kingdom yelled. He fell to his knees as tears fell to the ground. Bakura set his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Yugi." Yugi turned to Bakura and smiled, "No, it's ok. Back then I thought Yami was..." A few tears fell down his face.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Yugi turned to Bakura. "I may never see Yami again Bakura. What if... What if we can't get the millenium items back!" Bakura placed his hands around his friends' shoulder. "It's ok Yugi... it's ok..."  
  
-Seth and Seto-  
  
"Your mad! My own mind?!" Seth smirked, "That is correct, and with you and your friends out of the way, we can take your bodies. Not to mention with all the millenium items, we shall rule the past, the present, and the future!" Seth gave out a hysteric laugh. Seto crossed his arms and smirked.  
  
Seth stopped and turned to Seto, "Oh? And what's so great?"  
  
"Seth, you think an imbosile like you could actually pass off as me, or any of Yugi's pathetic friends?" Seth frowned, "Oh, you think I can't?"  
  
"I know you can't!"  
  
"Oh really? Why?"  
  
"Millenium items? Ha, I laugh at your stupidity! Everyone, most importantly me, knows that those millenium items aren't real. And you believing in jewelry only shows how weak and pathetic you are." Now Seth was mad. "But I can still rule the world with your company!"  
  
"Oh please, anyone could see that you are a cowering maniac who lived and died in the past. So why don't you just give up?"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve that will destroy you!" ************************************************************************ Ok, Seth is a freak, Arika was lame when she was young, Joey sucks at giving facts, and Yugi is a cry baby. Now what have we learned about this story? Nothing! Except that your still left in suspense. Thank you for ALL of your reveiws. I'm trying to get more reviews then "Some Things" so keep reviewing! 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
-Seto and Seth-  
  
"So Seto, can you hold the suspense?" Seth was circling Seto, Seto just kept his eyes peeled on him.  
  
"Your mad."  
  
"Oh, I'm I? Once I destroy your mind, along with all your friends, I'll take your body and use the millenium items to rule the world." Seto chuckled and shook his head. Seth lifted one eyebrow, "Oh, and what is so funny?"  
  
"Your stupidity. Do you really believe that the world will believe someone like me will actually believe in that magic shit? You must really be ignorant." Seth glared, "Oh, so you think you can just make fun of me like that?" Seth took out a remote of some kind.  
"I hold your fate in my hands Seto Kaiba, and you are willing to make fun of me?"  
"You hold nothing in your hands. No controls my fate except me."  
  
"Oh really, we'll just see about that..." Seth was about to press the button when he was kicked to the ground, the remote flew to the ground. Seth flipped onto his back. Niomi had him pinned on the ground. "Seto!" Mokuba hugged Seto happily.  
  
"Yeah, you cyco freak! Now set us free!" Joey yelled out to Seth. He had Serenity by his side. Bakura, Kita, Arika, and Yugi were there as well. "How... How did you get here?!"  
  
"You shouldn't have left a back door to that orphanage" Joey said to Seth. "We knew that that dueling arena led to somewhere" pointed out Yugi. "Geez, I don't know about us." Kita said with no clue at all, "I guess the memories just ended and we were here."  
"There's always a way out of Pegasus's castle^-~" Mokuba said to Seth. Niomi punched him across the face. "Ok Seth, playtime is over. Get us out of here!" Seth let out a laugh. "You really think that I will just let you win the battle?" Seth disappeared. Duel monsters appeared around them.  
  
"Um... this doesn't look good" Joey said to himself holding Serenity close. "Man, why do, in the most weirdest moments, duel monsters just pop up. It's like the game is a magnet to Yugi."  
  
"I wish I knew, because they don't look so happy" Mokuba cringed behind Seto as they started closing in on them. Niomi cracked her fist, "I guess we might as well fight them!" Niomi launched a punch at a Stone Soldier. "OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Niomi stuffed her fist into her mouth and started to suck on it.  
  
"Guys, there is only one solution to this problem..." everyone turned to Joey, "RUN!" Everyone started running through all the strange duel monsters. Some monsters launched attacks, but they just dodged them. "HELP!" Bakura yelled from behind. They turned. He was in the hands of a Master Kyonshee.  
  
"We have to leave him" Arika informed everyone. "We can't do that!" Kita cried, "He's too cute to die in the mind of an idiot!" Kita yelled out a battle cry and ran into the crowd of duel monsters. "Come on." Everyone nodded and ran through the, still, many duel monsters. "Let go of me!" Niomi cried. Mokuba turned. Niomi was in the arms of a Shadowknight Archfiend.  
  
The Archfiend disappeared into the duel monsters. "Niomi!" Mokuba called out. He tried to run into there, but Seto grabbed him. "No way, I'm not losing you." Mokuba gulped, and nodded. They turned and ran for their lives. "Ah!" They all turned to see Yugi, in the arms of a FlameSwordsMan. "Joey!" You could hear Yugi scream as he was dragged into the duel monsters crowd.  
  
"No! FlameSwordsMan, why have you forsaken me!" Joey cried out on his knees. "Um, big brother" Serenity pointed to Man-Eater Bug that was hovering above them.  
  
"Shall we run for our lives?" Joey asked. "Oh yes, we shall." They ran and were chased into the duel monster hoard. Mokuba turned to Seto, "Seto... only me, you, and..." Mokuba looked around. Arika was gone. As well as Joey and Serenity. A scream was heard among the duel monsters. "Meep..." Mokuba moved closer to Seto.  
  
"What are we going to do now? We're surrounded." Seto placed his hand on Mokuba's shoulder, he closed his eyes. Mokuba noticed this. 'Great, Seto has already lost hope in our survival. Now I know we're doomed.' Mokuba closed his eyes as well and kept a hold onto Seto. A roar was heard. Mokuba opened one eye and saw a Blue-Eyes destroying all of the duel monsters. Soon, they were all wiped out.  
  
"Yeah! Go Blue-Eyes!" Mokuba said jumping in joy. A rip was heard. "Um... Seto." Seto looked down to his brother, "Tell me that the floor under us isn't ripping."  
  
"Mokuba!" the white floor under them ripped open. Letting them fall into the darkness of the tore.  
  
-Joey and Serenity-  
  
"Joey? Where are we?" They were walking through a place that was kind of like a museum. Except the art on the walls were more like short movies. All the short movies were like past memories, all with Joey in them. "Duel you? I would have a better chance at playing solitaire" Joey turned. That was when Joey and Seto became enemies. "I don't know sis. One minute were about to get eaten by a duel monster, the next I'm looking at another past event."  
  
"What could this mean?"  
  
"I don't know, but look ahead." Joey pointed to a door in front of them. It had 'Serenity Wheeler' imprinted on it. "Well?" Joey asked turning to Serenity. Serenity nodded. They went over to the door and opened it.  
  
-Arika and Yugi-  
  
"Exodia! Obliterate!" Yugi stood there watching... his first match with Seto." Yugi turned to Arika, "I don't get it, what I'm I seeing here?" Arika was looking around the room. Everywhere were past memories with Yugi in it. "We're are seeing memories. We must be in some memory chamber. Because that's what I went through with Kita."  
  
"Hey me too!" Yugi got up and ran to Arika, "When I was lost with Bakura, we saw the duel we had at duelist kingdom." Arika nodded, "I don't know what is going on, or how it is going on, but I can't wait to find out." Arika and Yugi wander father into the memories of Yugi Motou.  
  
-Kita and Bakura-  
  
"Look, there's you, and you again, and..." Kita covered Bakura's mouth. Everywhere were little films of the past times Kita had with Seto. "This is strange, but hey, my hair is stranger," Kita walked through the whiteness of the short movies. She spotted a door ahead. It had 'Niomi Gardener' imprinted on it. An evil grin came onto Kita's face. "Let's see what this bad boy has of Niomi." She dragged Bakura over to the door and opened it.  
  
-Niomi-  
  
"Huh?" Niomi woke up and looked around. She was in some warehouse with a whole bunch of boxes in there. "Soon, my plan will be complete, and I won't worry about those brats anymore." ************************************************************************ Thank you for all those who have reveiwed! Thank you for reviewing! Please review again... ah forget this junk. Ok, sorry I took so long for this chapter. I had to find out where this story was going. You thought this story was over didn't you? Well, it ain't! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Chapter 11: The Final Chapter!

Chapter 11  
  
-Mokuba and Seto-  
  
"Tell me Seto, did we just fall through the ground?" Mokuba said getting up from the ground. Seto brushed off some dirt from his pants, "I think we just did." Seto looked around, there were all short movies of moments with Mokuba. "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know, but I get the feeling we're in the memory part of the mind."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is where all the files of different people go."  
  
"Oh..." Mokuba said nodded his head. He looked around at all the strange movies. Mokuba turned in front of him. There was a door that had "Gozoburo Kaiba" imprinted on it. Seto noticed it too. He walked over to it. Mokuba crossed his arms.  
  
"Number 1 why we shouldn't go in there, I don't wanna see that guy's ugly face. Number 2 why we shouldn't go in there, it could be a trap. Number 3 why we shouldn't go in there,..."  
  
"We'll never know till we try." Mokuba shrugged, "Fine! Let's die while some freak sends us wherever he wants." Mokuba slowly followed his brother as they both entered through the door.  
  
-Kita and Bakura-  
  
"Wow, there's a lot on Niomi here..." Kita said in awe. Bakura was looking around. "Well, sure does have a reputation." Kita turned, "Of what?"  
  
"Look." Bakura pointed to some of the short movies.  
  
"Mokuba, quit being an idiot" Niomi hit Mokuba over the head. "Mokuba, be serious" Niomi hit Mokuba over the head. Niomi hit Mokuba over the head in another one, "Ow! What was that for?!" Niomi thought for a moment.  
  
"I forgot for that one." Kita laughed, "That's my Niomi. So glade I taught her well."  
  
"I think we should just keep looking for a way out" Kita just waved her hand, "Yeah, yeah..." they walked on in the strange world.  
  
-Niomi-  
  
Niomi looked up. There was a Seto in Egyptian clothing typing on a computer. On the screen there were all zoomed in on all of the YGO gang. But they weren't in the strange world, they were just in the warehouse.  
  
"That jerk..." Niomi said to herself. "Once I get the gas up, they will all die slowly, even thinking they were still in Seto's mind." Seth gave out a laugh. "Not while I'm here..." Niomi said to herself.  
  
"What?!" Seth said suddenly. He observed the screen, "Where's that brown haired brat?!" Niomi pounced from her hiding spot, "Right here!" She jumped at Seth. Seth twisted around and Niomi crashed into the computer.  
  
-Serenity and Joey-  
  
They were about to open the door, when suddenly everything went different. They looked around. They were in some warehouse. "Hey! What the heck is going on?"  
  
"That was what I was wondering..." Joey turned, so did Yugi. They jumped into each other's arms. "Joey!"  
  
"Yugi!" The YGO gang walked to the center of the room. "I don't get it, I thought we were in my mind." Seto asked. "That's what I was getting the hint of too." Arika said to herself. Mokuba let out a cry of shock. "What is it?"  
  
"Where's Niomi?!"  
  
-Niomi and Seth-  
  
"How did you get here?! Seth asked as Niomi was getting up. "Why does it matter you jerk!" Niomi pounced at Seth. Seth grabbed something from behind and wacked Niomi to the side with a gas tank. Seth looked at it.  
  
"Ah, there's the gas tank."  
  
"Hey! You leave Niomi alone!" He turned. Mokuba and the others were standing there, glaring at him. "It's about time you were gone period." Seth took a few steps back. "You can't destroy me, I'm invincible!" Seto jumped and grabbed Seth by the arm.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"Getting rid of you..." Seto grabbed a wire and shoved it at Seth. "No!" Seth screamed before slowly disappearing. Everyone ran to Seto. "Wow Seto, how's you do it?"  
  
"Ah, I just sent him back into the computer world. He's so dumb." They laughed. Niomi got up, "Well, at least he's gone." She slipped on a gas tank. It rolled over to the computer. Once the Gas tank hit the computer, the gas went off. ************************************************************************  
Seto was typing away on his computer. Suddenly he stopped. He turned around to his little brother. "What are you doing up so late Mokuba?" Mokuba crawled into Seto's arms. "I had a bad dream Seto."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It was weird. It was where Seth was back and he had sent us through the past, the present, and the future. Then we found out that we were actually in your mind, then the gas went off and..."  
  
"Ssh, Mokuba, your gonna hurt yourself." Mokuba chuckled, "Ok, ok, but it was real weird."  
  
"Maybe, but I don't think anyone will ever send us to the past, the present, and the future." Mokuba looked up to him, "You sure?" Seto nodded. "Now, will you go to bed." Mokuba nodded and went to his room.  
  
He climbed under the covers and laid there on his back. He stared at the ceiling. He slowly drifted off to sleep with one phrase in his mind, "We may never understand, the past, the present, and the future..." ************************************************************************ Yay! That's the end of the story. So how did you like it? I thought it was a very weird twist in the story. Anyhow, please review. Thank you for all your reviews. I love you all^-^ But please, review this one last time, for old times sake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
